Ren's first time on set
by Chook659
Summary: ONESHOT - While trying adjust to his new life, Kuon scores a bit-part role in a tv drama, starring one of japan's most loved celebrities. unfortunately, the day doesn't go as smoothly planned for him...


Ren's first time on set

Tsuruga Ren. The name echoed in Kuon's ears. For the next ten years of his life, at least, this would be his new name. his new identity, his new 'persona', as the boss liked to call it.

After two months of studying and playing small roles, he still wasn't quite used to the title. He would flinch whenever his real name would appear on t.v _"Tonight on J.E: Just what happened to Kuon Hizuri?"_

His past still haunted him. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but every night, Kuon would wake up sweating, remembering just what drove him into despair. The blood, the tyres screeching, _her screams._

Although they still played a big part in his life, he refused to let it stop him. The boss was right, this new identity would help him succeed his father.

So here he was, in Lory's limousine, outside a beach. "now remember," lory said. "this is your first big role, or rather, your big chance. Make sure your persona is in check. _Keep on your watch._ "

With a nod, he exited the vehicle. In the middle of the beach, as obvious as ever, was the cast. They stood with their cameras and lights, how they needed lights Kuon had no idea. In the middle, underneath an umbrella in a chair, was the director. Ren went and greeted him.

"Ah, Ren, was it?" he smiled. "glad to have you on here. You know how lucky you are, on this show? This is gonna be the best thing yet!" Ren only smiled and thanked him. It wasn't that big, for one thing he only played a bit part. For the entire shoot, Ren would only say _four lines_ before leaving. He didn't want to upset the director. He was just proud of his project.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ren spotted the main lead in the project. With his cooperation, the director didn't seem to be selling himself so short anymore. Hideki Shiro was one of Japan's most liked celebrities at the time. His fans who met him quoted him as "one of the nicest guys they've ever met."

The "nicest guy" in Japan was storming out of the makeup caravan, with the lines in his hand. Without noticing Ren, he strode up to the director.

"Mr Satoshi! I need to speak with you!" he stood in front of him, blocking his view of the beach. "what kind of lines are these?!" he shoved the script in front of the director's face. He simply shrugged, with his sunglasses on. "I'm sure you'll have no problem with them, Shiro. Or is there a word you don't understand?" Ren slipped, and briefly showed a hint of amusement. Luckily, Shiro was too angry to notice.

"Can't you tell? They're too bland! There's nothing to work with!" he pointed to the script. "this little dialogue won't indicate as much I'm supposed to! Can't we change them more?" the director shrugged again. He didn't have the time. Fed up with the director, Shiro stormed back to the makeup van. Ren feared for the makeup artist's life in his head. After a while, the set was ready, and everyone was called to arrive on the set space. Before Ren left, Satoshi touched his shoulder.

"whatever you do, boy," he said. "never talk like that. You could have potential one day, who knows, you might get a part in a regular drama one day. Point is, don't become arrogant like _that_." He pointed at Shiro, who was fed up with the cast. "yes sir." He said, and then went to join them.

The setup of the beach scene was rather complicated, or at least it was to the mains. The lead, 'Nao', played by Shiro, was directed to walk through the set marks of the beach, turning and doing certain actions when possible. At one stage, he was told to 'stare meaningly at the ocean.' Along these marks, he had to interact his lines with three actresses, playing the roles of Rei, Megumi, and Yuka, before meeting up with a bit part, played by Ren. Ren's job was to act as the beach bartender, who had to talk with the lead for about four lines, and stir drinks at the bar. After he did, 'Nao' would go to the final actress, who played the second lead of 'Akane', confessing that she was beautiful. The script made it so that Shiro would have to improv this confession, before kissing her.

Ren made his way to the fake-bar, with the fake-Pina-coladas. He recited everything, taking note from the guidance of what his father once said. _Remember Kuon. When you're on set, you should learn as much as you can about the people you interact with._ He had learnt everything, even skimming the actresses' and actor's lines.

"quiet on set… action!" the scene began. Ren played his part, making fake drinks for the extras, while the lead interacted. He carefully watched Shiro secretly, noting his faults. He had already missed a mark. _All you had to do was kick the sand there..._

After that, Shiro kept with the scene, taking every mark. He looked at the ocean, and smiled gracefully. This smile was known for dropping actresses dead in their tracks. _I should pick that up…_

He met the two actresses, and only missed one line, before finding the third. Ren mentally prepared himself, he was next. While 'mixing', he overheard the lines.

Nao: "Yuka! Have you seen Akane?" (tired and exhausted)

Yuka: "eh? I thought you were with her?"

Nao: "I was but… Rei wanted to tell me something, so I was with her for an hour…"

Yuka: "you don't think… no. never mind-"

Nao: (shakes shoulders) "yuka, what, what are you thinking?" (looking around in frustration) "please tell me! I need to find her1"

yuka: "she… she might've gone to the peer."

Nao: "the peer? Why? Isn't it dangerous? Why would she go there, it's only full of _those types of guys_ , like Shingai?"

yuka: "… that's the reason." (looks down) "it's Shingai"

Nao: (shocked, runs to bar)

The dialogue had been done perfectly, thankfully for Shiro. He had remembered the lines to scratch, despite the short time frame. Ren saw him coming up to the bar, looking down and exhausted. He had the lines drilled into his head. _You can do this,_ he thought.

Nao: (gestures hand) "two margaritas please."

Beach Bartender: (makes the drinks) "rough day huh?"

Nao: (shrugs, then remembers) "hey, do you know a guy called Shingai? Tall, black hair, lives around here?"

Beach Bartender: (hands drinks) "yeah, I do." (judges Nao) "you're not looking for one of his women, are you?"

Nao: "what 'women'?!"

Beach bartender: "the women in his business. You know, the ones he _lends_ to the men in Ginza Avenue?"

Nao: (laughs) "you can't be serious, man."

Beach bartender: "you seem pretty sure of yourself. You have a woman in mind you'd rather not talk about? … oh, you do, don't you?"

Nao: (finishes drinks, heads off to look around beach)

The scene went off without a hitch, well, he thought it did. Once he was done talking with 'Nao', he could sense a weird aura from the set. _Did I screw my lines up? No, no, that couldn't be it, they were perfect. So, was Shiro's, so what did we do wrong?_ Ren's thoughts were interrupted when a yell could be heard from the scene, unplanned.

"I told you, this wouldn't make sense!" Shiro yelled at the director behind the camera. "Not only re these lines stupid, even the others, like, that guy over there," he pointed to Ren. "The point is, the lines are too vague, the actresses are dull, almost monotone, and the bartender is too dramatic! For Christ's sake!"

Ren looked at the director, trying to see whether he agreed with anything Shiro said. _Was I too dramatic_? One of the extras seemed to sense his unease.

"don't worry honey," the lady put her arm on Ren's. "you weren't over doing it. Your acting is just too strong for him." She laughed. So, did Ren. She didn't really think he was better than Shiro, did she?

The director agreed to redo the entire scene, except starting from the second actress. From there, 'Nao' played his part, and the whole scene was done better by him. Ren did what the extra lady did (a supposed veteran on set), which told him to act exactly the same. The other extras agreed. After it, Ren still felt like he over-did it, despite the director and crew not seeming to have a problem. At the end of the take, Shiro improved, but the result only seemed passable to Ren. They re-did the scene three more times; the same result came.

Frustrated, Mr Satoshi sighed. Not only was the sun overbearing, the scene just wasn't enough. Shiro didn't have the charisma he wanted, or the extra touch he needed. Hell, even the bartender was noticeably much better than-

The bartender.

Satoshi stood up from his chair, looking at Ren.

"you!" he pointed. Ren thought he was going to be criticked, or maybe called off set. The director walked to Shiro and whispered to him. Whatever he said, the actor was furiously running off set, even glaring at Ren. _Uh oh._ The director walked up to him, he handed him a book of paper. Instead of a scolding, he had gotten a script.

"you." He pointed. "are going to do this role instead. Understood?" the director's words seemed more like a command, and Ren accepted whatever replacement role he was given. _Well, it's gonna be fun telling boss how I downgraded my part-_

Snapping out of his thoughts, Ren looked shocked at the script, which didn't contain an extra role, but Shiro's.

Nao.

Ren had gotten the script of Nao.

The director ve the makeup team and hour to get him ready, andn to touch up the cast. The old lady patted him on the bac, like she knew all alog, from the first take.

In the makeup caravan, Ren read his lines like a computer. This was big, he had to do it perfectly. Apparently, even Shiro wanted to stay around, and see if he could do it any better than Satoshi thought he could. Ren didn't seem to have much of a problem, he even rejoiced at some of the actions he could improv in the role. Finally, he saw the last role, of Akane. He was a little stumped. _Hmm… how will this turn out?_

Deciding to trust his gut, Ren decided to figure it out in the moment. Standing at the first mark, the camera ad yelled "action!"

Remembering his first mark, Ren headed towards parts of the beach, before reaching the part where he needed to stare at the sun. instead of just smiling, Ren thought about meeting Akane, how dear she was too him, how much she reminded him of the sun. _her eyes are as golden as the sun…_

Before he realised who, he was thinking of, Ren ended his cues, and met the actresses, before heading towards Yuka, the third actress. Instead of showing worry initially, Ren gradually builded it up from her dialogue, the desperation showing in his eyes. Instead of Shiro, who seemed to be disappointed at the situation, Ren was disappointed in himself. The emotion made Yuka feel much more worried about Ren. Before she realised what she'd done he'd left to the bar.

The bar scene was easy for Ren. The dialogue was perfect, and the actor working with him seemed very professional. He imagined a girl in pig tails, being taken around Ginza street by men much older than her. He was angry at the thought, but he didn't know who he was thinking of. _Just who am I thinking of?_ Finally, dreading from his character and from his directions, Ren headed to the beach. This is where he would be before he met Akane.

It suddenly occurred to him, right as he met Akane, who she seemed like to Ren. At the joy of the moment, Ren rushed towards the girl, the golden eyes and black pig tails invading his memories. _Kyoko._ The actress who played Akane was definitely surprised at the improved hug, her emotions rivalling Akane's, before she gave in and hugged him. The entire part, Ren thought of the girl from his past.

"Akane! _kyoko!_ Thank god I found you!" Akane started crying. "jeez, do you know how worried I was? Those _people_ , they have no right to harm you!" he thought of kyoko, crying about her mother's words, about him when he had to leave. _Don't leave, corn!_ He hugged Akane, who clung to him tightly. "ssh, it's okay. You're going to be okay. I won't leave you anymore, _I promise._ Before Ren could contemplate how to wrap up his conversation, the words popped out of his head. "I love you!" with that, both kissed and wrapped up the scene. Akane's actress was bawling her eyes out.

"cut!"

The crew clapped at the scene, including Mr Satoshi. To say he was impressed was an understatement. His claps where the loudest of all. "It's perfect! Both of you, perfect!" he danced around the sand, which made the camera crew and cast laugh. Even Shiro stood behind, clapping reluctantly. He couldn't deny, the boy had talent…

After Ren left the set, the actresses, including the girl who played Akane, wouldn't leave him alone. Allowing only Ren to converse with them, he politely turned down their dates. He had bigger things to focus on. He returned to the parking lot, where lory had parked to pick him up, with Sebastian driving.

"how'd it go?"

Ren didn't want to spill much. "it went alright."

Although Ren knew he had won the role of a lifetime, and had more scenes to go to, he didn't realise the reality of what he had done. The tv in lory's office played a newly recorded scoop from J.T.E:

"tonight, on J.T.E! shocking reports have been unravelled on the new season of the highly anticipated drama, 'Perfect Blue'. According to witnesses, the lead role of Nao, played by Hideki Shiro, has been replaced by a much less known actor, who they have called 'Ren Tsuruga'. It is unknown of Tsuruga Ren's acting abilities, but the cast and director have confirmed the replacement. The switch should surely heighten the rumours of Hideki's apparent attitude towards the industry, but it's also lead people to asking just one question: just who is 'Ren Tsuruga?"

After the filming completed, and after tons of praise from lory, the film aired. Fans of the initial trailer were excited to see him, and even Ren could admit, he did play the part well. What stumbled lory was the end scene at the beach.

"Ren."

"yes boss?"

"who were you thinking of when you saw Akane?" lory tried to prod, hoping to reveal maybe a secret relationship Ren had. Sometimes he was so boring, even at a young age. Ren smirked.

"I guess you could say I was her fairy prince, or something like that."

Thanks for reading! 😊


End file.
